oblivious
by novemberthird
Summary: because james potter was the most passionate man that lily evans had ever known, and, merlin, she loved him.


**disclaimer: i'm too broke to own harry potter...so?**

 **requested by anon on my tumblr (siriuslysnuffles).**

–

lily evans was a very passionate woman. and she liked to think she rarely had to say how she was actually feeling. if she was happy, people knew. if she was mad, people knew. if she fancied someone, they knew.

but her boyfriend was awfully dense. while lily thought she had expressed her feelings for james time and time again, he had not quite received the message of how deep her feelings ran. and while lily very much loved her dense boyfriend, she didn't want to be the first one to say it. she concluded that surely he would get the hint if she was just a bit more expressive, just a bit more vocal of how much he meant to her. apparently she had not taken into account just how oblivious he could be.

'hullo, love,' he said as he approached her in the common room.

'hello,' she said, leaning up to place a brief kiss on his lips.

'hello,' he said again, a goofy smile on his face as she pulled away. he took a seat next to her, putting his arm around her.

she sighed contently, snuggling closer into him, 'where are the boys?'

'moony and wormtail are in the library finishing up the charms essay and sirius is in detention for his fight with regulus.' he started planting kisses all down her face, 'that leaves you with a very available boyfriend.'

'does it?' there was a coy smile on her face, 'and what did you have in mind?'

he smirked, 'the dorm's empty,' he whispered into her ear. she let out a small whimper, feeling tingles all over her body. he placed a kiss on her temple, 'want to go?'

she pushed him away gently, placing her books back inside her sac, 'all right, mr potter.' she stood up waiting for him to follow her.

he took her hand in his, 'come along, _miss_ evans.' she giggled but followed behind him, ignoring the gossip behind her. she was used to it by now.

upon entering the boy's dorm, she placed her sac besides his bed. 'you should really clean up in here.'

he approached her and laughed, 'my area is clean,' he kissed her again, grinning against her mouth.

'mmm…' she wrapped her hands around his neck. 'i fancy you, james potter,' she mumbled.

'that's good,' he let his hand run through her hair, 'otherwise, you being my girlfriend would be quite problematic.'

'still is,' she teased. she pulled away, his lips falling to her neck as she did so. 'james, pay attention.'

'i am.' he mumbled into her neck. she laughed, pulling his face up, pushing his glasses up. 'i like you a lot, you know?'

he grinned, pushing her hair behind her ear. 'i like you a lot too, lily.' she blushed, it wasn't going exactly like she wanted, but it would do for now.

'okay.'

'okay,' he said with a confused look on his face. but he leant down to kiss her, and she did rather enjoy kissing the prat.

'you should have less quidditch practices.' she told him at breakfast.

'and why is that?' he asked her, lying his head down on the table.

she stroked his hair gently, placing a kiss on his head, 'you're knackered, love. and it's only morning.'

'i'll talk to the captain,' he mumbled.

she laughed, 'yes, tell the captain that his redheaded girlfriend demands that he take mornings off.'

'the captain may think his girlfriend is asking for a bit too much.'

'well the captain's girlfriend doesn't like seeing her boyfriend look like a mummy.' she took pity on him, 'you know i care about you, right?'

'of course, lil.'

she let her fingers continue her ministrations on his hair.

'mmm…'

'can you two be any more nauseating,' sirius teased as he sat across from them.

'shut it, padfoot,' james growled.

'testy, are we?' sirius barked.

'jealous i don't pet your hair, sirius?' lily asked innocently.

'of course, love, my perfect hair would love to look like a hurricane just like prongsie's.'

'shut it, you prat.' he just laughed at her.

he held her back at the end of breakfast.

'don't hog evans, prongs.' he told the pouting james. she smiled at her boyfriend, 'i'll see you in class.' she kissed him briefly which he attempted to deepen. 'i don't think so,' she responded.

'i'll see you in class, love.' she grinned at his retreating back.

'what did you need, sirius?' she had once more turned her attention to her friend.

'when are you going to tell him?' sirius asked exasperatedly.

'tell him what?' she asked not needing to be clarified on who he was, 'that he's a complete dork? i'm pretty sure i assure him of that at least once a week.'

'that you love him.' sirius said casually.

'how can you tell?' she was curious to know how he could tell but james couldn't.

'i see how you look at him, how happy both of you are, how you talk to each other, and every touch.' he grinned at her, 'you're perfect together. not in a "can do no wrong sense" but in a "we click" sense.'

her voice was vulnerable, 'you think so?'

'yeah, you're stuck with him, evans.'

she grinned and interlinked their arms, 'thank you, sirius.'

'you can always call me 'padfoot,' you know?' he shrugged as if he didn't care one way or another, 'if you want.'

'so, padfoot,' her smile was giddy, 'is it me or is james really dense?'

'the densest,' he laughed.

'hey, james,' lily said as she caught her boyfriend talking to his fellow quidditch players, 'do you have a moment?'

his face lit up, 'of course.' he turned back to the others, 'i'll see you around, yeah?' he didn't wait for them to respond before taking lily's hand and leading her away.

'that was rude.' she told him.

'sure, but i'd rather be with you.'

she laughed, 'you're an arse.'

'but i'm yours.' he continued, giving her a small kiss on her head, 'until the end.'

she blushed, 'can we talk?'

he paused, turning serious for a moment, 'are you breaking up with me?'

she took a moment too long in her state of confusion. a moment too long that caused a certain dark-haired boy to begin ranting about all the reasons she shouldn't break up with him ranging from his 'snogging talent' as he referred to it as to the fact that he was much nicer to date than the giant squid.

'james–' she tried.

'and how he'd just have his squid tentacles all over you, that's no way to treat a lady…' she tried not laughing, because james potter was definitely adorable when he rambled on.

'james–' she tried again.

'and you know, he doesn't really seem like your type unless you're into cephalopods and–'

'merlin,' she uttered under her breath. 'i love you, you arse!'

'what?' he stopped in his ramblings.

she covered her mouth with her hands.

'lil?' he put his took her hands away from her mouth.

'i didn't mean to call you an arse,' she said slowly.

'that's not really the part i'm focused on,' he laughed gently, his forehead against hers.

'right,' she took her hands away from his, placing one on his face, 'so i love you.'

he laughed before placing his mouth over hers, mumbling back his 'i love yous.'

and sirius was right. because what she learnt was that it didn't matter how many times either one of them said 'i love you' to the other–oh, but how they loved to hear it. it mattered that they did. that they showed their love through small gestures every day. that james covered her up when she was feeling sick and brought her soup. that she comforted him when he was feeling stressed. that they supported each other.

because james potter was the most passionate man that lily evans had ever known, and, merlin, she loved him.

–

 **an: idk. review maybe? validate me?**


End file.
